1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a touch screen display device, and more particularly, to methods of processing data to reduce noise in a touch screen display device and methods of displaying an image on a touch screen display device using the methods of processing data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a user touches a touch panel, a touch screen display device periodically generates coordinates representing touch points on the touch panel to display an image corresponding to the coordinates.
A resistive touch panel includes two conductive layers. Insulated air is filled between the two conductive layers. When a user touches the touch panel, the two conductive layers come into contact with each other at a touch point and voltages of the two conductive layers are changed. Analog signals representing the touch point on the touch panel are generated by sampling the voltages of the two conductive layers, and the analog signals are converted into digital signals using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to generate an x-coordinate value and a y-coordinate value on the touch panel. However, the presence of noise may render difficult to correct determination of the touch points due to noise caused by the touch panel and the ADC.
A capacitive touch panel includes a conductive surface on which a current flows continuously. When a user touches the touch panel with a conductive material, such as a pen or a finger, electrons flow from the surface to the conductive material. The touch point may be determined by detecting a change in flow of the electrons using a sensor. Again, if noise is present, it may be difficult to correctly determine the touch points.
Generally, inductors and capacitors are used to reduce noise occurring while determining a touch point. However, using the inductors and capacitors may filter only an abrupt change in coordinates, but not a slight change, such as a minute vibration in coordinates. Further, it may be difficult to determine the optimum value of inductance and capacitance to reduce noise. Furthermore, inductors and capacitors occupy a comparatively large amount of space on a printed circuit board.